1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit boards, and particularly to a circuit board capable of providing good signal quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs), are widely used in electronic devices. In designing a PCB, controlling trace impedance is very important. The trace impedance is determined by a number of parameters, such as the widths of the signal traces, distances between adjacent signal traces, and the thicknesses of insulation layers of the PCB. If the parameters are improperly set, the signal traces will have uneven impedance. Uneven impedances may affect the signal quality of the PCB.